Unmanned aerial vehicles are generally known in the art, and vary greatly in size and capability. Larger UAVs are capable of carrying relatively large weapons, such as Hellfire missiles, but tend to be louder, more expensive and easier for an enemy to detect than small, lightweight UAVs. The large weapons typically carry a dedicated rocket motor, and are able to release from the large UAV without imparting considerable force to the UAV.
Smaller UAVs have not been capable of carrying the large weapons commonly associated with aircraft. There remains a need for smaller, lightweight UAVs that are capable of attacking a target.
All US patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well only for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72. The abstract is not intended to be used for interpreting the scope of the claims.